Tek 3
The Tek 3 is a Buzz Bee blaster that was released in 2009 under the Air Blasters series. It comes packaged with three Micro Darts. Details The Tek 3 is the second smallest in the Air Blasters line, behind only the Derringer. This blaster was released as a competitor to the Nerf Secret Strike AS-1, being a similar size and having a similar function. The blaster itself has a very tiny handle and firing trigger, suitable only for small hands. The priming mechanism on the blaster mirrors that of a Nite Finder EX-3 or an Element EX-6, although the priming handle flips up and down. It also features an area on the handle to attach the blaster to a keychain, although this frequently pops out of place when priming the blaster, which can cause difficulties when priming. This problem can easily be solved by pushing it back into place. The Tek 3 has become rather notorious in the Nerf online community due to its mediocre performance, once compared to a Nerf Maverick with holes drilled in the barrels, caused by the tiny plunger and substantial holes between the barrels. Sometimes this results in darts, such as Tagger Micro Darts, being completely unable to leave the blaster at all. The blaster features two shell designs, which can be used to designate ownership between two people. Official description History This blaster was re-released under the Air Warriors line in 2011. It was carried over to the Air Zone brand with no changes to name or performance. In September of 2013, two new color schemes were discovered which bore the 2014 Air Warriors packaging. An additional two color schemes were discovered in January of 2014. This blaster is sold under the Ruff Stuff Air Blasters line in Finland. Color schemes The Tek 3 has been released with the following color schemes: Variant one *Buzz Bee (green and yellow) *Buzz Bee (blue and red) *Buzz Bee (yellow and red) *Buzz Bee 2014 (blue and green) *Buzz Bee 2014 (green and blue) *Buzz Bee 2014 (black and green) *Buzz Bee 2014 (green and black) *Air Zone (gray and red) *Air Zone (white and red) Variant two *Buzz Bee (yellow and blue) *Buzz Bee (blue and yellow) *Buzz Bee 2014 (black and green) *Buzz Bee 2014 (green and black) *Air Zone (red and black) *Air Zone (gray and red) *Air Zone (white and red) Modification The Tek 3's spring can be used as a simple spring replacement for the Strongarm, Jolt EX-1, Triad EX-3, and many other small blasters as well. Blaster sets The Tek 3 has two blaster sets: the Tek 3 2 Pack and the Tek 3 4 Pack. Trivia *The Tek 3 features parts of the shell in the handle and on the center of one design of the blaster that are artificial, and can be knocked out from the inside of the blaster. *Due to its small size, it is possible to be dual-wielded. Gallery References External links * Category:Buzz Bee blasters Category:Air Blasters blasters Category:Air Warriors blasters Category:Ruff Stuff Air Blasters blasters Category:Air Zone blasters Category:Re-released blasters Category:Single-fire blasters Category:Dart blasters